Hi My Name is Megan And I'm Your Sister
by JacobsConlonBrooklynNewsie
Summary: Megan Matthews has always been an only child living with her father in Seattle. But she comes across her birth certificate and finds out her real last name is Mitchell...and she has a brother who happens to be in a very popular boy band.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with BTR…no matter how much I wish I did. I do, however, own Megan Matthews and the people that aren't in the T.V. show but are in my story.**_

_*I am still continuing Big Time Awkward. I am just taking some time to work on this one. _

Prologue

Hi. My name is Megan Matthews. At least… for 16 years I thought it was. Let's start at the beginning, and then it'll all make sense.

For as long as I could remember, I had lived in Seattle, Washington with my dad as an only child. My dad told me I never knew my mom because she died when I was only a year old. I would ask him about her sometimes and he would only tell me that I look just like her. I have long way dark brown hair, fair skin, and a slim figure. The only thing is my eyes. I have blue eyes and she had brown. I gave up trying to get more information after 10 years of trying. I am now 16. And a few months ago, I made a huge discovery.

Here's what happened.

_Yes, yes. I know. Really short. But, hey, it's only the prologue. There's still more to come; with longer chapters._

_Please please please tell me what you think of it!_

_P.S. - one of my best friends indirectly gave me this story idea. So I gave the character her name: Megan. Luv ya! And thanks for the story _


	2. The Search

_**Disclaimer: I once again, do not own Big Time Rush or anything that goes with it. **_

_*It's always going to be in Megan's POV, unless I specifically put someone else's in._

Chapter 1

We had a project in our biology class. We were in the genetics unit, so our teacher gave us the project to make a family tree.

That afternoon, when my dad came home, I got to work.

"Meggie, I'm home!" he called out.

Meggie was his nickname for me. Only two other people were allowed to call me that, and those were my best friends Casey and Nicole.

"Kitchen!" I called back, telling him where I was.

"How was school today?" he asked me, walking in.

"I looked up from my books and answered, "Fine. We got a project in bio.

"What kind of project?"  
"We're starting the genetics unit. So our assignment is to research our family tree."

"Oh, that sounds interesting."

"So, I need to learn all about your side of the family."

"No problem."

"And…moms." I hesitated asking this because I wasn't sure how he was going to react.

"Like I've told you before sweetie, I don't know that much about your mother's family."

"Well, what's her maiden name? I can look it up online and see if anything comes up."

"It's been so long, Meggie. I actually don't remember."

"But-"

"I just remembered," he interrupted. "I need to finish dome work on the computer." He walked away.

I didn't know what to think. Dad was always so secretive when it came to mom. There had to be some reason behind it. So I decided to find out myself.

The next day when I came home from school, I started my search.

I looked through old photo albums, journals. I even looked up my father on the computer to see if anything would come up about her. Nothing.

Next, I decided to look through some of my old baby things.

I went up to the attic and took down a box that was labeled 'Baby Megan.'

Once I had brought it downstairs, I started digging through it. I found some of my old toys and clothes, but nothing that would help me.

Then, at the bottom of the box, there was a large manila envelope. It had printed on it, 'Saint Christopher's Hospital', which was where I was born. I figured this would have something that would help.

Inside, there were my finger prints and footprints of me as a newborn.

The next thing I pulled out changed my life forever.

_Cliffhanger much? Told ya I would have longer chapters _

_Hey, you. Yeah, you reader. You see that pretty pretty button that says 'Review' on it? I know you wanna press it and write something._


	3. Birth Certificate

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I own nothing BTR…blah, blah, blah. Same old, same old.**_

Chapter 2

I then pulled out my birth certificate.

"Yes," I said to myself. "This should give me some answers."

I looked it over.

"Baby(s) Name(s)," I read. "Megan…Mitchell?" I stopped.

'_Mitchell_?' I thought. '_What's Mitchell? My last name is Matthews_.'

I read on.

Baby(s) Names(s): Megan Mitchell, Logan Mitchell. LOGAN MITCHELL?" I was now even more in shock.

'_I have a brother_?' I thought. '_Wait, Logan Mitchell- why does that name sound so familiar_?'

Then I remembered. "O…Mi…Gosh."

-flashback-2 weeks ago-

Normal POV:

"Will you hurry up and choose a channel already?" Megan and Casey sternly asked their other best friend Nicole.

"Alright already. Jeez," she replied. She stopped on MTV."

"And now Big Time Rush performing their new song Worldwide!" the announcer told them.

"Big Time Rush? I love them!" Casey exclaimed.

"Who are they?" Megan asked.

"Only the hottest boy band ever!" Nicole answered.

**Wait a minute.**

**Before you tell me anything how was your day?**

**Cause I've been missin' you by my side.**

"They're good," Megan told her friends.

"Aren't they?" Nicole commented. "And Kendall is so hot!"

"I know!" Casey agreed.

"Which is Kendall?" Megan asked.

"He has the dirty-blonde hair and bushy eyebrows," Casey told her.

"The one with the long-ish brown hair is James Diamond and the Hispanic-looking one is Carlos Garcia," Nikki explained.

**Girl I'll be thinkin' about you worldwide! (A/N: they were talking over the part of the song in-between)**

**Worldwide!**

**Worldwide!**

When the fourth boy started singing, Megan couldn't help but stare at him.

"Who's that?" she asked her friends.

"The one with the short dark brown hair and brown eyes, that's Logan Mitchell," Casey told her.

Her friends saw that she just kept looking at him.

"Like what you see?" Nicole asked, teasingly.

"It's not that," Megan told her. "I just have this…strange…feeling. Like I've…seen him before or something."

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like I know him somehow."

As Megan and her friends watched, Nicole kept looking back and forth between Megan and Logan.

"Meggie, you kinda look like him," she told her.

"Omigosh, you do," Cassie commented.

"Megan noticed it to.

"Weird," she replied.

"Completely," Casey and Nicole agreed.

-end of flashback-

Megan's POV:

"NO way," I said to myself as I realized it. "Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush is my…brother?"

_Next chapter coming soon! Remember, reviews are love 3_


	4. The Truth

_**Disclaimer: Must I even put this on…**_

Chapter 3:

Y mind was spinning and was full of questions.

'How come I never knew I had a brother? Why is my last name Mitchell? Am I adopted? Is my mom still alive?'

I decided to find out my answers when my dad came home.

At 5:00, I was in the living room, waiting for him to come through the door.

Right as 5:00, the door opened and he walked in.

"Hey, Meggie," he said to me when he saw me. Then he saw the very serious look on my face and asked, "What's wrong?"

I just walked over to him and showed him my birth certificate.

He sighed. "Where did you-"

I interrupted him, "Tell me the truth," I said in a very firm voice.

He brought me over to the couch and he started talking.

"I was never able to have children. So me and Bridget, my wife at the time, went to an adoption agency to find a surrogate mother. One of the women available was Erica Mitchell. She was going to have twins, a boy and a girl, but was only able to support one child because she was a single mother. She was the one Bridget and I chose. But two months later, Bridget left me. Erica asked me if I still wanted to go through with the adoption. And I did. So, on July 9th, Erica gave birth to the boy and girl. It had already been decided that I was to take the girl and she would keep the boy. The next day, I took home my new daughter, Megan. I gave you my last name."

I just sat there and listened to the story. I never made any comments.

"After he was done, I waited another couple minutes and asked, "What happened to them?"

"Your birth mother took the boy, Logan she named him, and they moved to Minnesota."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"I was planning on telling you when you were 18. Just like how Erica is doing the same for Logan."

"Wait, Logan doesn't know either?"

He shook his head.

I sighed, then asked the question I was most curious about, "Is my brother Logan the same Logan from Big Time Rush?"

My dad looked at me with a surprised face and asked, "How did you figure that out?"

"So he is? The pop star that girls all over the country are in love with is my brother?"

"Yes. How did you figure that out?"

"Me, Casey and Nicole were watching MTV when they were singing and Casey and Nicole pointed out how much he and I look alike. So when I saw Mitchell on my birth certificate and Logan Mitchell on it too, I kind of just put two-and-two together."

"So, anymore questions?" my dad asked after I hadn't said anything for a little while.

"Just one." I took a deep breath and asked, "How far is LA from here?"

_Well, there's Meggie's story. She and Logan Mitchell are fraternal twins. Now, who can guess why she wants to go to LA? Hmmmmm… _

_Pretty please review! _


	5. The Plan

_**Disclaimer: You know what? I'm not writing the disclaimer anymore!**_

_**BTR guys: But you need to! Then they won't know that you don't own us!**_

_**Me: I've put it on enough times. I think they get it by now!**_

_**BTR guys: Get what?**_

_**Me: THAT I DON'T OWN YOU!**_

_**BTR guys: Haha, you just did a disclaimer.**_

_**Me: Curses…**_

Chapter 4:

"Attention ladies and gentlemen," the pilot announced, "we are about to begin our descent into Los Angeles. Please make sure all trays and chairs are in their upright position and all seatbelts are fastened."

I suddenly got so scared. I hadn't been nervous getting on the plane. But now, about to land in LA, I was terrified!

Why am I on a plane going to LA you ask? Here's what happened:

-flashback- 1 week ago-

"How far is LA from here?" I had asked my dad.

"You wanna find him don't you?"

I nodded.

He sighed. "I suppose this was going to happen some day."

We both smiled.

The next day, he ordered my ticket online and e-mailed my school, telling them that I was going to be gone for about a month and that they should send me my homework via Palmwoods fax, since that's where I would be staying.

The day after I learned everything, I called Casey and Nicole and had them come over.

"So, what's the big news you needed to tell us?" Casey asked.

"Well," I started, "remember a few weeks ago when we were watching Big Tie Rush perform, and you guys were saying how much me and Logan look alike?"

"Yeah," they both answered.

"Well, it turns out that it wasn't a coincidence. Logan Mitchell and I are fraternal twins. He's my brother."

They both just stared at me with wide-eyes and their mouths dropped to the floor.

"No way," Casey argued.

"You are so lying," Nicole added.

So, I told them the whole story.

Afterwards, they had the biggest smiles on their faces and screamed. They, then, hugged me and told me how amazing this is, and how jealous they are and how everyone at school was going to be jealous too.

When I heard them say that they were going to tell everyone at school, I stopped them saying, "You guys can't tell anyone!"

"What?" they exclaimed.

"If this gets out, it might end up in Pop Tiger, and that can't happen. Logan doesn't even know yet."

"He doesn't?" Nicole asked, surprised.

I shook my head. "My dad was planning on telling me when I turned 18. And Logan's mom, or our mom I guess, was going to do the same thing."

"Well, he has to know!" Casey told me.

"I know," I told them. "In fact, I'm going to LA next week to find him."

"You are?" my friends asked.

I nodded, smiling.

-end of flashback-

And now here I am. On a plane to LA. Going to meet my famous pop star brother who I never knew I had. My only hope: that he doesn't think I'm a creepy stalker.

_How will things turn out? Wanna find out…READ ON! Next chapter coming soon!_

_Reviews make updates come faster…_


	6. Moving In

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, y'all know the drill…**_

Chapter 5

LA. I was finally here. It was a lot hotter and brighter than I had imagined. Well, after growing up in Seattle, where it rains for most of the year, anyplace would seem hot and sunny.

After I had grabbed all my luggage, I went outside and hauled a cab.

"Where to miss?" the cab driver asked me when I got in.

"The Palmwoods hotel, please," I told him.

After about 15 minutes, we had arrived. I paid him the fare and got out. I went into the lobby and up to the front desk. No one was there, son I rang the bell that was on the desk. Out from a door labeled 'Private' came a man eating a sandwich.

"What?" he asked, rudely might I add.

I looked down at his name plate and saw that his name is Bitters.

'Figures,' I thought.

"Hi. My name is Megan Matthews and I would like the key to my room."

"Here," he said, handing me the key. "Room 2K. Right nest to the hockey heads. Good luck. And have a Palmwoods day."

"Thanks?" I replied, with more of a question then a statement.

I decided to settle into my room before I started my search for Logan.

I finally arrived at 2K.

As I tried to put the key in the door, I dropped it; along with the other stuff I was holding.

"Damn," I muttered under my breath.

I bent down to pick everything up.

I had barely picked up anything when I noticed a second pair of hands helping me. I looked up, and almost gasped. There, I front of me, helping me pick up my stuff, was Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush. He was even cuter in person thank on T.V.

I quickly looked back down, with a slight blush forming, and finished picking everything up.

"Thank you," I told him, shyly, when everything was back in their boxes and bags.

"It's no problem," he told me, giving me a smile that made me melt inside. "Here, let me get the door." He took my key and opened the door.

"Thanks."

I put everything down on the kitchen table while he brought in my luggage.

"So, this is where you're staying?" he asked me.

"Yep."

"Cool. You're right next door to me and my buds."

"SO, are you guys the hockey heads that Mr. Bitters told me about?"

He chuckled and answered, "Yeah, yeah. That's us. He…doesn't like us."

I smiled.

"Hey, me and my best friends are about to head to the pool. Wanna come?"

'Omigosh, he wants to hang out with me!' I thought excitedly.

"I would love to. But, I really want to unpack.

"Well, we're gonna be down there all day. It's our day off so we're taking advantage of it. So, whenever you can, just come down."

"Thanks. I will."

"I'm Kendall, by the way. Kendall Knight."

I smiled and said, "I know. My friends and I are fans of Big Time Rush. I'm Megan. Megan Matthews."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Megan."

"You too, Kendall."

"So what are you here for? Music, acting?"

Family. I'm meeting up with my brother who I haven't seen in a very long time. I have no talent."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Oh no, it is. Just ask my dad or my friends. I can't sing, have no acting ability, and I have zero coordination."

He laughed.

"Yeah, we'll see," he told me.

I wasn't sure what he meant by that. But before I could ask him, a voice called for him from the hallway, "Yo, Kendall! C'mon! We're wasting pool time!"

"I'm coming," he called back. "So I'll see you around?" he asked me.

"Definitely."

He smiled then left, closing the door behind him.

'Well,' I thought, 'the hottest guy I've ever seen and my long lost twin brother are living next door to me. This oughta be interesting.'

_Yes, I am putting in some KendallxOC. And yes, Megan and Logan are going to meet…very soon. So keep reading! AND PLEASE REVIEW! _


	7. He Finds Out

_**Disclaimer: (sighs)**_

Chapter 6

It took me longer to unpack than I thought it would. When I was done it was 5:00. I had been unpacking for almost 5 hours!

I looked out my window out over the pool to see if Kendall was there. I didn't see him anywhere.

'Just my luck,' I thought.

I still wanted to look around and look for Logan though. So when I was done, I grabbed my key and headed down to the lobby to look for my long lost brother and tell him he has a fraternal twin sister who was separated from him at birth. Nothing too crazy.

I had just stepped out of the elevator when a girl who I had never seen before came up to me, slapped me across the face and shouted at me, "How dare you! How could you steal my boyfriend from me after we've been friends for 10 years!"

"I'm sorry, but I think you have me confused with someone else," I told her, rubbing my slapped cheek.

"Oh, I'm not talking to you personally," the girl told me. "I have an audition and I practice on random people. Though I do seem to practice on my friends more. I'm Camille by the way."

I'm Megan," I told her, shaking her hand.

"You must be new to the Palmwoods. I've never seen you around."

"Yeah, I got here around noon. But I just finished unpacking."

"Well, you're gonna love it here. Everyone here is really cool and nice; well except the manager Bitters and the Jennifers."

"Who are the Jennifers?"

"3 girls who all have the same name and think they're better than everyone here because they can all sing, dance, and act."

"Wow, can't wait to meet them," I told her sarcastically.

She chuckled them said, "I'm about to hang out with some of my friends by the pool. Wanna come?"

"I would love to, but I'm actually looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Logan Mitchell. I need to…tell him something," I replied, suddenly feeling really scared.

"Oh, he's actually one pf the guys I'm meeting. I can bring you to him."

"Thanks."

We started walking towards the pool.

"So, what do you need to tell him?" Camille asked me.

I didn't know what to tell her. She seemed like a person I could trust, but there was also something about her that made me feel like I couldn't.

Should I tell her, or shouldn't I? My mind was at was.

"Well, it's kind of a…private matter," I finally told her.

"I can keep a secret," she told me.

I figured it might be a good idea to tell someone and find out their reaction before I told Logan.

"Well, okay. Come here." I brought her over to an area of the lobby where no one was.

"Here it is." I told her everything that had happened. At the end, I finished with, "And the main thing is, Logan and I are fraternal twins who were separated at birth."

I looked at her to see if I could tell what she was thinking. She had a shocked expression. "I know, it sounds unbelievable and completely crazy, but it's the truth."

"This is so amazing!" she cried, with a huge smile on her face.

"You mean you believe me?" I asked, amazed that a girl I had met only 15 minutes ago believed this was true.

"I doubt anyone would make up something like this," she replied. "So you came from Seattle to LA just to find him and tell him you're his long lost sister?"

I nodded.

"Well, you ready to meet him?" Camille asked me.

"I think so," I answered her, nervously.

She nodded and we headed out to the pool.

There in four pool chairs, were the guys of Big Time Rush. When I looked out my window earlier, they must've moved.

As e neared them, the knot in my stomach grew bigger and bigger, tighter and tighter. I couldn't believe that I was finally about to meet my brother.

"Hey guys," Camille said to them when we got to them.

"Hey Camille," they said back to her, all at the same time.

"Hey Megan," Kendall said to me with a smile.  
"Hi," I said back, shyly.

"You two know each other?" Camille asked us.

"Yeah, we met in the hallway," Kendall answered her.

"Oh, so this is the girl you told us about," Carlos commented.

"You're right dude," James added, "she's hot."

I blushed when he said that. But I also noticed Kendall got really red also.

'Did he really say that?' I thought.

"Well, Megan," Camille said to me, "these are the other Big Time Rush guys: James, Carlos, and…Logan." She looked over at me when she introduced Logan and gave me a 'are you ready?' look. I nodded.

Hey guys," Camille said to them, "I need 3 of you to help me with something. Kendall, Carlos, and James, can you help me?"

"Sure," they answered.

"Cool. Megan, Logan, we'll be right back," she said to them and then the 4 walked away. But before they did, Camille gave me a 'good luck look' and I very subtly mouthed 'thanks.'

When they were gone, I sat down in the chair next to Logan.

"So, Megan," He began, "what brings you to LA?"

"It's a bit of a long story," I told him.

"I have time," he told me, giving me a smile that actually looked a little like my own.

'Wow, these similarities between us are creeping me out,' I thought.

"Well, actually, this is gonna sound mega creepy but, it actually involves…you."

His face got very confused all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" he asked me nervously.

"Well…you see…the thing is…I'm just gonna come right out and say it." I took a deep breath and then said what I had practiced saying for the last 24 hours. "Logan Mitchell, my name is Megan Matthews. And I'm your sister."

_Now they've met, and now he knows! But what will his reaction be? What did you think? Pretty please with sugar on top review!_

_PS- should the next chapter be in Logan's POV or should it stay in Meg's POV? Vote in a review!_


	8. The Guys Find Out

_I'm really sorry about not updating in sooooo lllloooonnnnnggggg! I had A TON of work to do and I have midterms coming up…But I'm gonna try to get the next chap up ASAP…_

_**Disclaimer: If I did own BTR, this would be an episode.**_

**Chapter 7**

Logan's POV:

"Logan Mitchell, my name is Megan Matthews. And I'm your sister."  
All I could do was stare at her.

'This girl is my…sister?' I thought.

I started laughing.

"You're joking. You've gotta be," I told her. But When I looked at her, she had a very serious expression on her face. I knew she wasn't joking.

"What do you mean 'my sister'?" I asked her.

"You and I are fraternal twins."

"How do you know this?"

"Remember when I told you it was a long story? Well, this is it."

"I'm listening."  
She was right. It was a long story. She told me how she was looking for information on her family and how when she saw her birth certificate it showed her that her real last name was Mitchell and that she and I were brother and sister.

I was fascinated by the story and paid complete attention. I couldn't believe it. It sounded like something out of a movie.

When she was done, I said to her, "Why did my, or our, mom never tell me?"

"She was waiting until you were 18, just like how my adopted dad was doing with me."

There was an awkward silence between us; but that was broken when Camille came in.

"Meg, can I bring the guys back out? I think they're getting suspicious."

"Yeah, you can bring them out," Megan told her. Camille then left to go get them.

I looked at my new sister, wondering what that was about.

"I t6old Camille that I wanted to tell you, so she took the other guys away so I could."  
"You told Camille?"  
"I wanted to tell someone before I told you so I could get their reaction to it."

"So, should we tell the guys?" I asked.

"I don't see any reason to keep it a secret. Besides, they're your friends."  
"How do we tell them?" I wondered.

"Just come out with it?" Megan suggested.

"Maybe."

Before we could think of others, the guys came back in.

"What did Camille need you for?" I asked my best friends, playing along with the original excuse. (A/N: Camille didn't come back out with them. I just wanted the 3 to come out)

"She told us she needed something from the supply closet," Kendall told us. "So we went in and then she slammed the door and locked us in for almost 10 minutes!"

"Well, you know Camille," I told them.

They all nodded and agreed.

As the guys sat back down, James said, "Back to more important matter. Hi," he said to Megan, sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her, "I'm James. And you are smoking."  
Seeing James hit on my new sister really was bugging me. I couldn't believe my brotherly protectiveness was already developing.

"So," James continued, "you wanna go out sometime?" That I didn't like at all.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested," Megan told him, taking his arm off her.

"C'mon," James started again, putting his arm back around her, "no one has ever said no to 'the face'." He did his weird 'face' move. (A/N: never knew what that thing he always does was called, so I just came up with that)

I couldn't take it anymore. My protectiveness took over.

"Yeah, well she did. There are tons of girls around here. Go hit on them and leave Meg alone."

After I said that, my friends just stared at me. I had never snapped like that before.

"Dude, what's with you?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" James added. "You want her for yourself?"

I saw that when James suggested that I liked her, Kendall looked kind of…upset. I realized that he obviously likes Megan.

'Great,' I thought, 'two of them like her.'

"It's not anything like that," I said replying to James' question. Kendall then cheered back up. "I just don't like you hitting on Megan."  
"Why?" my friends asked me.

"Because brothers usually don't like it when their best friends hit on their sister."

I realized that I had said too much.

"Sister? What are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"I needed to tell them about Megan…now.

"Well…you see…Megan and I…she is…my sister," I finally told them.

I looked up at them and they were just staring at me with their mouths open. After about 3 minutes of nothing happening, I waved my hand in front of their faces trying to 'wake them up'.

"Guys? I said to them "Hello?"

They shook themselves out of their trance. And shouted at me, "SHE'S YOUR WHAT?"

_Next chap will most likely be back to Meg's POV…unless I change my mind. _

_Stay tuned for chapter 8!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_


End file.
